1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to system and method for media file synchronization. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for custom file matching and synchronization by way of drag and drop functionality as provided to the user upon a graphical user interface.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Play list folders may be used to identify which play list will be synchronized with a cloud computing network. A system directory (i.e. folder) that is used to synchronize with a remote server or another computer is often called a drop box. From a consideration of the state of the art, it will be noted that the prior art appears to be silent on a technique for extracting summary data from audio file amplitude information comprising various characteristic matching metrics for providing distinct audio file signatures for significantly decreasing the time associated with proper file matching, which file matching methodology may be utilized to compare, identify, and synchronize media files by way of drop box synchronization. Accordingly, the prior art perceives a need for fast-match methodology of the foregoing type for enabling and supporting drop box-type, media file synchronization as described and/or summarized in more detail hereinafter.